when two mothers meet one-shot
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: a short cute one shot I wrote in my free time in which kala meets and gets to speak to tarzan's biological mother.


when two mothers meet one-shot

"_kala... kala...wake up kala..." _a voice called out, gently waking up the gorrila mother who immidiatly got on all four and looked around with an alert look, ready for any form of danger. .

_"finally i managed to reach you kala... i have wanted to reach you for quite some time now..." _the voice called, from the left, making kala looked that way with a cocked head, not understanding who was speaking to her.

_"who... who are you... and how do you know my name" _kala asked in her own language, something humans couldn"t understand in the normal world, but what kala wasn't yet realizing was that this was a dream... and in dreams anything was possible.

_"my name... is tarina... " _the voice replied after which a bright light flashed, causing the gorilla mother to jump backwards in shock as a human that looked a little like a bigger version of her little tarzan appeared before her... only this one appeared to be female...

_"and i know your name, because you know a part of me... you see, the little human boy you adopted... was my son..." _the woman said with a soft smile as she sat down near kala and let the gorilla mother come closer to investigate her when she wanted. kala walked around her, sniffed her and gently checked her hair for flees. when she sat before the woman again she looked deep in her eyes... thesame eyes as those of her little tarzan.

_"you are the mother that gave birth to him" _kala said as she held out her hand for the human now, who caught what she wanted and smiling locked fingers with her.

_"yes, and out of the name of __**both**_ _me and my husband I wanne thank you that you saved our little boy from that leopart..." _ the woman said as she smiled at kala.

_"your welcome... do i wish i could have saved my own son as well..." _kala replied after which she bowed her head sadly, remembering the terrible night before she had found tarzan, when she had lost her own son to sabor the leopart.

_"I am sorry to hear this… and even do I can't bring him back… I'm sure you will find comfort and happiness in raising my son… whom is now your son…" _the woman said with a smile on her face as she moved her free hand on the hearth of the gorilla mother.

_"I will always be here if you need me…if you need any help raising the boy" _tarina smiled as she nodded at kala, who nodded back in reply.

_"kala….I know you will always love my son… and cherish each day you pass with him… but know that… there might be a time… a day… that he wants to return to his own kind…" _tarina said as she looked at kala with a sad look in his eyes.

_"know that… if that day ever comes, he will be old and wise enough to take care off himself… and…" _tarina hesitated for a moment, seeing the sadness in the eyes of the gorilla mom at the very idea of her little tarzan leaving her side. _"and that you can always find him, wherever he goes… wherever he will be In this big world… in here…" _Tarina said, and as she said this she placed a hand on the gorilla mothers hearth, who looked down at her hearth, then at tarina with a sad look, before she gave a curt nod in understanding.

_"I understand, and thank you_…" Kala smiled as she suddenly started to feel very light, like she was dissapearing from the room she was standing in right near. And as she did so, she heard the wailing sounds of little tarzan becoming louder.

"_you have to go now kala, little tarzan needs you… but know I will always be here if you need me for help, questions… anything_…" Tarina smiled as she looked at the place tarzan lied near the gorrila mother, who smiled and nodded, before she woke up, looking up smiling at the moon, before she picked up little tarzan.

"it's okay tarzan, I am here for you… I will always be close" Kala smiled as she cuddled little Tarzan close to her, who now stopped crying and looked at her with beaming eyes, while unknown to the two a seeing threw version of tarzans real mother appeared behind them, smiling as she saw the gorilla mother sooth her baby, happy that her little boy was at least getting loved and cared about, even do it wasn't her who gave him the love he so needed….

Years passed by like this, and Tarina kept watching over her little son all this time. She was very proud of Tarzan as she watched him grown into a man, helping the animails around him and in the end finding true love in jane. Tarzan didn't knew about her until kala took him to the treehouse and told him his parents had been humans… but she had always been there for him, often visiting kala in her dreams and advising him on how to handle her little human son as well as comforting her when tarzan started to bond with the porters… reminding her she always had him in her hearth… and that everything would be okay in the end…. Which happened indeed, jane stayed with tarzan in the jungle… and tarina would keep watch over her son as he now grew with the love of his life… forever…

**FIN**


End file.
